FINDING THE DREAM: RUI'S STORY
by Pilya
Summary: Hanazawa Rui is on his Grand European Tour. He is on his way to becoming a world-renowned photographer. He meets a friend on his trip - and she will change his life forever. But will they wind up together? Or are they too different to make it work?


**A/N:** I really liked Nora Robert's trilogy so I'm going to use the titles for the three of them for my 5-part Dream series here :) All of these will happen after the series ends. I've changed some of their backgrounds but the F4 are still childhood friends. Will try to release them as chronologically as possible.

In this story, Shigeru and Tsukasa were never in an arranged marriage. She came over for Tsukasa and Tsukushi's wedding and the two playboys really did their best to make her fall for them but for their own reasons and not because they wanted her to transfer her affections away from Tsukasa.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own HYD or any of its characters, only this plot. This title is from a book by Nora Roberts though the storyline is not the same in any way.

**FINDING THE DREAM: The Dream Series (Part 1 RUI'S STORY)**

**Chapter 1: THE JOURNEY**

"Whew!" the exhausted young man dropped his dusty duffel bag and backpack on the floor of the hotel room he is staying in and laid down on the bed. He knew he had to take a shower – travel dust must be clinging to him and turning his white clothes cream already, but he didn't care yet. Rest was uppermost in his mind for now. The bus ride, which should have taken 5 hours or less, had taken twice that amount of time. It was already almost 11 pm.

Finally though, he was in Paris again. His home away from home and his second to last stop for his European Grand Tour. It had always been his dream to go on a backpacking trip through Europe, and now he was finally doing it.

After ten minutes,with a quick move, he stood up, shaking his weariness away. He can sleep more later. He had to get something to eat first, his stomach had been rumbling since the start of that bus ride. And he had to buy as many disposable cameras as he can.

Hanazawa Rui, renowned member of the F4, was collecting photos for his first gallery showing. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about it. He was kind of discovered by accident. He loved taking pictures – it was part of his nature to always want to be at the back of a crowd (unlike the other members of the F4). Only, the pressure from his agent and the gallery owner were getting to him a little bit... He had deadlines now... He had to pick and choose from all the shots he had already taken..The first prints had to be ready in three months time.

True, everyone expected all the pictures to be taken by professional cameras, but Rui didn't believe in that. He believed that you can take beautiful pictures even without all the fancy gadgets. He was even known to use the camera on his mobile phone from time to time. True, the prints had to be smaller but still. Nothing should limit the photographer's ability to capture the moments he wanted to commemorate.

"Hmmm" he bit into a bagel with Hungarian sausage, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes. Chewing, he allowed his gaze to move around at the plaza where the cafe was located. _What the_ – _Was that Shigeru playing the violin by the fountain? What was she doing there? Was she playing for euros? _He half stood and craned his neck for a better look.

It _**was**_ her... He didn't know she was in Europe. They hadn't had any word on her since Tsukushi and Tsukasa's wedding. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood. He couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

A small crowd was already gathering around to listen to the impromptu concert, some were swaying gently to the sweet serenade. Rui slowly pushed his way through to the head of the crowd.

His mouth dropped open in surprise when he saw the hat on the ground already filled with bills and coins. He was even more surprised when he recognized the song – _Candle In The Wind_ by Elton John.

Shigeru had her eyes closed as she played. So she was startled to hear the claps and whistles as she ended the song. She smiled her trademark Shigeru smile and gave them a bow. She held the violin and it's fiddle in one hand as she leaned down to grab the other coins strewn on the ground. The crowd was starting to disperse, and she took the hat and gave it to a tramp who had been sitting down on the ground beside her while she was playing.

Rui couldn't hear what she was telling him but he saw the tramp nodding his head in gratitude and seeming to accept whatever lecture he was receiving from her. He was unsure if he should go to her but she took the decision out of his hands when she yelled, "Hanazawa Rui!" in a way so reminiscent of Tsukushi that Rui felt a little homesick.

She ran to him and stopped short of giving him a hug, instead, she gave him a grin and a little punch on his upper arm. "What are you doing here? Did you come to watch me play?"

"Hello, Shigeru", Rui said in his calm way. He would have been irritated by Shigeru's exuberance in the past but since Shizuka and Tsukushi, he only gave her a little smile.

"You don't want to admit it eh? Did you follow me here?" Shigeru continued to ask with a sideways glance at him.

"Eh- eh?"

Shigeru nudged Rui playfuly. Rui almost fell over on his feet. He quickly righted himself. To his own surprise he was blushing a little bit – and he wasn't even guilty of what she was accusing him of!

"Eh- eh?"

"Hmph! I was just teasing, Rui! You should see your sigh of relief just now! Anyway, what are you doing in Paris? I thought it's still the school year in Tokyo?"

Rui was getting dizzy. He'd never met anyone as hyper as Shigeru was. He just smiled and pointed his thumb at the cafe. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, I have, but I wouldn't mind joining you for a pot of coffee"

"Hmm," Rui said in agreement. Shigeru hooked her arm in his and they walked back to his table.

"You must be wondering why I was playing the violin there."

"Hmm, not really... But don't it's only because I didn't even know you COULD play."

"Aww, Rui! You're saying I'm a woman of mystery! You're so cute!"

"Eh?" Rui asked. He had said nothing of the sort. But he was silently laughing at all the conclusions she was coming to all by herself.

"I was just helping that guy, you know. Nobody was giving him any money and all he had was that violin."

The waiter came over at that point and Shigeru ordered a fresh pot for the two of them.

"So what are you doing in Paris? I know you love it here, but what about school? Not that you ever attend class, but you know?"

"I'll show you why I'm here. If you meet with me by the Louvre tomorrow", Rui surprised himself by asking.

"Tomorrow? Okay – as long as it's the afternoon. I kind of have to be somewhere in the morning," Shigeru gave him a wide smile as the pot of coffee came and she served the two of them.

Rui nodded and reached for his own mug.

"Cheers!" they cried as they talked well into the night.

Hope you liked the first installment. Sorry if it's a short one, am hoping that the story makes good progress. Let me know what you think!


End file.
